The Exchange Student
by EllaPotter1988
Summary: Dumbledore has sent Hermione back to James and Lily's seventh year. She is posing as an American Foreign Exchange Student named Jane. Lily meets her as she is exiting the train. Why has Dumbledore sent her back? Can she keep her cover for long? How will s


A/N: This story will switch between different Point of Views. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions for improvement, I would be happy to hear them.

Lily got off the Hogwarts Express to start her seventh year; she realized that she would never ride the train to start another school year again. She was sad as she thought of that. Her friends were ahead of her, because she had asked them if she could walk alone. She realized that after this year, she would have to take responsibility and find a job within the wizarding world. She loved her parents, but she could not bear to go back and do something in the muggle world. However, nothing she thought of felt right. Sure, she got 12 O.W.L's and was talented in Potions and Charms, but she just could not see herself living the rest of her life making Potions or becoming a Healer. She should have had this figured out by now, but she really didn't. Maybe she could come back to Hogwarts and teach. She loved Hogwarts more than her real home. At least she did not have to put up with Petunia. Lily frowned as she thought about that though. She loved her parents and she would do anything for them. They loved her to, enough to let her go.

Just at that moment, she ran into a girl about her own age standing in front of her. She was sure there hadn't been anyone there a second before. Maybe she had just been so lost in thought. The girl had long brown hair and appeared to have lost her balance. She apologized to the confused looking girl and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Lily Evans. I don't think I know you."

The girl stared at her as if she wanted to say something but was not sure she should. She looked curiously at Lily and Lily wondered why, but decided not to comment. After a short pause, the girl responded, "Hi. My name is Jane. That's because I'm a transfer student. I'm from the United States."

The girls made small talk as they came to the carriages. Lily invited Jane to sit with her friends as they went up to the castle.

Jane smiled, "Thanks Lily. It means a lot. I need to speak with Dumbledore whenever we get up to school. Could you show me where to find him?"

"Sure, no problem," Lily replied. She liked Jane already, even though she did not seem to act like what she had heard Americans where like. Maybe all the rumors were just false. She should not have judged Americans without first meeting one.

Alice Duke talked most of the way up to the castle, like normal, so Jane did not really get to say much to them. Lily loved Alice, her best friend, very much, but she could not deny that the girl talked excessively. Emma Vance hardly got a word in. She could tell Emma wanted to talk to Jane as well, to ask about her, but they really didn't get a chance with Alice talking about Frank starting Auror training, and her visit to Egypt over the summer. It was all Lily could do to not roll her eyes while Alice was talking about Frank. Frank and Alice had dated for 2 years now. Frank had been starting his sixth year when Alice caught his eye. She was a year younger, but he couldn't keep from being around her and ever since Alice has talked about him constantly.

Lily did think it was strange that Jane did not seem bothered by them talking about someone she didn't know. She was glad the girl wasn't prying to know about their personal business. She just sat their contently listening to Alice talk.

Whenever they arrived at the castle, Lily took Jane to Dumbledore's office, after she'd checked to make sure he wasn't in the Great Hall yet. Lily said the password, "Liquorish," but before Jane went up the stairs, added, "If you are sorted into Gryffindor, I'll save a spot for you."

Jane looked at Lily with a small smile and Lily could see the appreciation in her face. Maybe Black and Potter would not bother her so much if she had a new friend with her. Or… maybe they'd bother her more. She hoped they would just leave her alone for a while. As head girl, she'd be spending enough time with James for her liking. He had better not pull any pranks during meetings. She took them quite seriously.

As she was walking away, Dumbledore called to her, "Miss Evans would you please tell Professor McGonagall that I need to speak with her. And give her this note."

Lily agreed, but peaked at the note as she walked to the Great Hall. Dumbledore wanted Professor McGonagall to set up a fifth table for the first years, to sit them at for the time being and to get dinner started. Then he wanted her to report to his office immediately. The sorting could wait.

Lily felt sorry for Jane who would be stuck waiting while Dumbledore figured out a problem. This was the first time anything had come before the sorting though. Maybe someone stole the sorting hat. She did not see it as she came into the Great Hall. She took the note to Professor McGonagall, who looked extremely worried after reading it. She quickly waved her wand, causing the Great Hall to expand and a fifth table to appear.

She turned to Lily and whispered, "Please go bring the first years up here and seat them at the fifth table. The meal will begin as soon as you seat them. Keep an eye on them as well whenever they come up. Instruct them to stay seated, as we don't want any missing when the sorting takes place. Professor Dumbledore and I should be ready for the sorting by the time everyone is through eating. I need to explain what is going on. Hurry off to get them."

As Lily hurried past the tables, she unmistakably heard Sirius call out, "Could the first years get on in here? I want to eat."

Then, Professor McGonagall said, "That's enough Mr. Black. Today, there is a slight problem, so as soon as Miss Evans brings the first years back up…"

Lily was trying to run to get the first years, so four particular boys wouldn't chide her for being too slow. Well really, she was only worried about two of them. As she ran down the hall, she heard applause coming from the Great Hall and smirked, because Sirius and James had probably started it when they heard they would not have to wait long to eat.

Lily barely remembered talking to the first years before she turned to lead them back up. She was extremely annoyed at herself for thinking about Potter. Sure, he was handsome, but he was a bloody git. Why couldn't she get him off her mind? Before she knew it, she was entering the Great Hall with 40 first years trailing behind her. She sat them down and sighed with relief as the tables filled with food, as she made her way to where Alice and Emma were sitting.

Alice and Emma looked confused as she sat down. They had not even touched their food yet, which was not common. Not that they were pigs or anything, but still.

"Lily, what's going on? You disappeared off with the new girl and then you came back in and McGonagall practically runs out of the room after telling us the sorting would be postponed. I know you know what's going on. Please, please tell me…" Emma asked almost pleading to know.

Lily chuckled at her friend. She couldn't stand to be out of the know. "All I know is Dumbledore needed McGonagall and it shouldn't take too long. I feel sorry for Jane; she will have to wait until Dumbledore gets his problem resolved."

Alice said, "What if Jane is the problem?"

"That's ridiculous Alice, this isn't the first time and exchange student has come."

"Don't you think we would have heard that an exchange student was coming? Don't you think that you at least would have?"

"They don't tell heads that much more before school starts than anyone else. I only found out I was head girl two weeks ago."

Her friends still looked skeptical, but said no more. Lily was glad they chilled out, but wonder why they would be so suspicious. Jane seemed like a nice girl to Lily.

As Lily finished eating, the doors to the hall opened, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Jane walked in. Professor Dumbledore was wearing the sorting hat as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him. The three walked to the front of the hall. Lily couldn't help but notice the slight frown on her professors' faces.

Dumbledore stood at the Staff Table and said, "I apologize for missing the first of your meal. We had some trouble, but do not worry, we solved it. I would like to announce that this year we have an exchange student from America, Jane Quill. Jane, would you please take this hat and sit on that stool."

Jane followed his instructions, putting the hat on her head after she sat down. Lily glanced at James and his friends, while they were waiting for the hat to sort Jane. Sirius looked more than a little interested in Lily new friend. Lily decided that she would do all she could to keep Jane from getting mixed up with that git. Well, unless Jane liked him too. She guessed that Jane could probably take care of herself. But, Lily still worried about any of her friends with him. He was not the sort of boy that she would trust enough to date. A few minutes after Jane put the hat on her head, the hat yelled, "Gryffindor."

Lily wondered why it had taken so long, but resolved not to ask Jane. She was feeling very sleepy as the first years' sorting took place. There were eight new Gryffindors, but she could not say she remembered their names. She was far too sleepy to pay that much attention. When Professor Dumbledore, said they were dismissed Lily felt relieved and check to make sure the Prefects knew the password and had the first years under control before Alice, Emma, Jane, and she left for the Gryffindor tower.

"Hey Lily," Jane said, "would you mind showing me around the school tomorrow, so when classes start Monday, I'll know my way around."

"Sure, no problem. Have you been working on your accent? It doesn't sound too bad. I wouldn't be able to tell you were from America if I didn't know already."

Lily realized that she had said the wrong thing as second too late. The girl had stop walking and her cheeks were completely red. She stared at Lily as if she was afraid of her for a spilt second. Lily didn't know what she'd said wrong, but added, "I mean that as a complement Jane."

The fear disappeared from Jane's face as quickly as it had come, but she still didn't look happy about Lily's comment.

Jane said, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Let's all get some rest."

The three other girls agreed completely and soon the four turned in for the night. Lily was glad just to be back at school.

The next morning, Lily woke up and was surprised to see that she was not the first person up. Jane had already taken a shower and was getting dressed when Lily woke up. Lily felt like it was just wrong. She was always the first person up and dressed. It was part of her routine. She guessed she would have to get over that. Jane appeared to be even more of an early riser.

"Oh, hey, good morning, Lily."

"Hi, Jane. I was surprised you were already awake," Lily said, yawning.

"Oh. I usually get up early to review notes before classes start. It has become sort of a habit to get up that early over the past few years."

Lily wondered if this girl could be even more studious than her. "Wow, do you mind if I join you review this year."

"Sure, that would be great."

Lily yawned again, "Mind if I take a shower before I show you around?"

"No, that's fine, I'll just catch up on some reading while you're getting ready."

Lily gave the girl a strange look and nodded. No one in Gryffindor was as fond of reading as Lily was. She supposed that was why it took so long for Jane. The hat might have been deciding between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She took her shower and got ready. When she came out, she found Jane reading Hogwarts: A History.

Jane blushed, when Lily saw the book. "I just wanted to get a background knowledge of the school. It is a quite fascinating book. Hogwarts has much more history than my school back home, Salem Witches' Institute. All girls school, you know, it'll be nice to be in school with some boys for the first time in years."

Lily felt bad for the girl; she could not imagine not having any boys around. It would get annoying if she could not vent on Remus every now and then. He was a good friend, even if one of his friends drove her mad. Then, she realized the last part of what Jane said. "So are you muggle born too?"

"Oh yes, I am."

The girls were discussing their childhoods as muggles as they walked down the stairs. Emma and Alice were still asleep. They heard a whistle as they opened the door at the bottom of the stairs. Lily saw it was Sirius and he was looking right at Jane. Jane looked slightly uncomfortable, so Lily turned to Sirius, "You leave her alone. She is new here and she doesn't need the likes of you to bother her!"

She grabbed Jane's arm and hurried across to Portrait Hole. Sirius was saying, "I didn't mean to offend anyone," as they climbed out.

Jane turned to her after they were in the hall, "Lily that really wasn't necessary. I could have taken care of myself. He's just… um… just… I… umm… he's kinda cute. I just got embarrassed."

Lily felt bad; she should have given Jane time to respond for herself. "I'm sorry Jane, but my temper gets the best of me sometimes. I need to do better, as head girl I should be setting an example for the younger students."

"Don't worry about it Lily, I'm sure you'll be a great head girl. Just from now on, don't worry about sticking up for me. I'll deal with the boys myself. By the way, who were those four sitting in common room. I assume they are in our year."

"Yes, they are," Lily frowned, "The one that whistled at you is Sirius Black. The one with the messy hair, that's James Potter, who has made my life miserable since I got here. He never stops pestering me to go out with him and now he's head boy with me. Oh joy, but that's another subject. The boy with light brown hair is Remus Lupin; he's a nice person. The blond boy, Peter Pettigrew, is quiet and nervous most of time. I honestly don't know much about him. He just follows James, Sirius, and Remus around; it seems like they fascinate him. He's harmless though, doesn't have enough sense to try to learn for himself. He needs them to help him."

Lily saw Jane flinched a bit while she was talking about Peter, "Well, don't you think it would be nice of us to help him feel like he is just as worthy of his friends. He must be in Gryffindor for a reason. I hate to have to regret, in the future, how he was treated at Hogwarts. I'll try and make an attempt to be his friend."

Lily looked at Jane like she'd lost it, but said, "If it's what you want to do, but he won't be very much fun to talk to."

Jane just shook her head, "I'm not going to become his friend to amuse myself, but to help him."

* * *

When Sirius eyes first saw Jane, he felt like something had hit him in the stomach. He generally did not notice new girls. He wasn't one to settle down. He liked dating a different girl every week. He never wanted an emotional attachment. He like to flirt and found it entertaining. But, he never done more than snog in a relationship. When he saw Jane, he wanted her to be his girlfriend. He wanted to be her friend and to get to know her. The fact that she was American did not dissuade him at all. He surprisingly felt nervous, and he'd never felt nervous about a girl before. He actually lost some of his appetite from worrying about meeting her while the first years were being sorted. He didn't get an opportunity to talk to her that night. But, he was planning on talking to her at his first chance the next day.

That night, he had a dream. _Jane and him were talking in a nicely decorated living room. She was gazing into his eyes. She was crying though._

"Sirius, Sirius, I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner. I didn't mean to… I didn't know we get some close. I really am sorry. I.. I love you. I just wish I didn't have to go back."

Sirius tried to talk to her, but when he started to he woke up. Sirius sat up. That was the weirdest dream he'd ever had. Was that in the future? If so why would she have to go back to America, so suddenly? If he only had a short period of time with her in England, he wanted to make the most of it. She had told him that she loved him. Wow, he really wanted that. But, he was scared that it was just his imagination. How could any girl actually love him? He wasn't willing to risk loosing her before he had a chance to know if it was possible. He got out of bed and started pacing around the room.

He saw James wake up. "Sirius what are you doing up at this hour? Is it that new girl? Come on, you never let a girl get you this upset. What's so special about her?"

"You're one to talk. Mr. Evans," he said, giving James a wink, "I just like her a lot alright. I had a dream, but I'd rather tell all of you about it at once."

James laughed at his Mr. Evans comment and said, "Well, I'm going to run to the loo, but it's nearly dawn. We can wake up Peter and Remus and go talk about it then."

When James got back, they woke up the two boys and Sirius told them what his dream had been about.

James said, "Have you ever had a dream about the future before? It isn't common. That would be a bloody wicked talent. But, don't get your hopes up; it might have only been a dream."

Remus said, "Sirius, just think about this for a second, you like this girl, so it would be logical that you would dream about something with her that you want to happen. I'm not saying it couldn't come true, but I wouldn't count on it."

"Yeah, but she was crying. Why would she be crying if it was something I wanted to happen."

"That's true," replied Remus, "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Right," Sirius replied, "That's still doesn't make me feel great. What do you say, since we are all awake, we head down to the kitchens and bring some food back up? No one will be up in the Common Room for at least another hour."

The four boys grabbed the map they had made together and went down to the kitchens. The house elves greeted them and asked them what they could get them.

Sirius said, "We'll take four glasses of Butterbeer and four plates of sausages and fried eggs. Make one a little smaller, Peter here needs to loose some weight."

"Hey!" Peter retorted, "No I want as big of a serving as the other three, that's isn't fair."

The other three boys started to laugh and didn't notice the hurt look on Peter's face.

When they got their food and butterbeer, they shrunk it, so they could carry it in their pockets. They were glad they had the map, because they almost met Peeves on the way back up, but they made it past without any difficulties.

As they finished eating, they heard footsteps coming down the girls' stairs. He saw Jane when the door opened and before he could stop himself, Sirius whistled at her. James gave him a disgusted look, as did Lily.

Lily said, "You leave her alone. She is new here and she doesn't need the likes of you to bother her!"

Sirius quieted as Lily grabbed Jane's arm to hurry toward the Portrait Hole. Sirius responded fast, "I didn't mean to offend anyone," but they were gone before he could say anything else. He flopped down on the couch, mad at himself for what he done. What if he had just ruined his chances with Jane by being stupid?

James looked over at him, "That was smooth Sirius. I haven't been that stupid with Lily and I still can't get her to go out with me."

"I'm not in the mood, James."

James looked shocked. Sirius realized it was because he rarely snapped at James. "You've got it bad, huh?" James replied.

Sirius just nodded his head.


End file.
